1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for driving an organic light emitting display device which facilitates to control current consumption of a display panel according to a temperature of the display panel including a light emitting device or a surrounding temperature of the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Due to recent multimedia developments, there is an increasing demand for a flat panel display. In order to satisfy this increasing demand, various flat panel displays such as liquid crystal display, plasma display panel, field emission display and organic light emitting display are practically used. Among the various flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display device has been attracted as a next-generation flat panel display owing to advantages of rapid response speed and low power consumption. In addition, the organic light emitting display device can emit light in itself, whereby the organic light emitting display device does not cause a problem related with a narrow viewing angle.
Generally, the organic light emitting display device displays an image by applying a data signal to each pixel, and controlling a current flowing in an organic light emitting device according to a data current corresponding to the data signal. For this, each pixel includes the organic light emitting device, a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and at least one capacitor.
An amount of light emitted from the organic light emitting device is proportional to a current amount supplied from the driving transistor. The switching transistor is switched according to a scanning signal, whereby the switching transistor supplies the data signal supplied from a data line to the driving transistor. The driving transistor is switched according to the data signal supplied from the switching transistor, whereby the driving transistor generates the data current based on the data signal, and supplies the generated data current to the organic light emitting device. The capacitor maintains the data signal supplied to the driving transistor for 1 frame period.
However, in case of the organic light emitting display device according to the related art, current consumption is changed according to a surrounding (or environmental) temperature and/or a temperature of a display panel. That is, as shown in FIG. 1, the current consumption of the organic light emitting display device according to the related art is increased in proportion to the temperature.
Accordingly, in the organic light emitting display device according to the related art, if the current consumption of the display panel is excessively increased by an image of each frame unit, a power supplier may be shut-down due to overcurrent, thereby deteriorating reliability of device (or product). Further, even though data of the same luminance is displayed on the display panel in the organic light emitting display device according to the related art, the current consumption is changed according to the temperature, to thereby shorten lifespan of the organic light emitting device.